What a Goddess Sees
by Smut Writing 101
Summary: Late at night within the stables, a Goddess has been waiting and a Teenage boy can no longer hold out. The inexperienced Aqua sees something she thought she knew about but when she witnesses the raw truth of the matter, something awakens within her, can Kazuma deal with this new side of the Goddess he brought to a new world? KonoSuba Lemon Series! Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**KonoSuba – What a Goddess Sees**

Kazuma couldn't help it as he lay in the hay within the horse stables beside the sleeping so called goddess. He was a teenager and for the past... well as long as he could remember he's had complete privacy in all things being locked in his room on his own without company. What was a teenage boy to do when hormones struck, usually he simply took care of it, but now sleeping a few feet from a so called goddess with an incredible body, could you blame him?

Glancing quickly over his shoulder the goddess was sprawled out on her back, both having endured a hard day of work of construction on the walls around the city. It had been a week since he had died an unforeseen embarrassing death and met this beauty who called herself a goddess and transported to a world where he was an adventurer... that worked construction. It was an odd turn of events for sure, not to mention he failed in bringing anything useful with him, the Goddess was no help at all, he should have just asked for something really powerful to bring with him. But alas that was something he could complain about later.

Making sure that the Goddess was asleep Kazuma nodded to himself, sweat forming on his brow even though the colder weather made the stables almost unbearable. Swallowing nervously he moved his hands ever so gently through the hay to his gym pants. Unaware of the completely awake Goddess smiling behind him.

Aqua had been waiting for this, knew that Kazuma would not be able to hold out forever. The rustling of the hay and the sound of stretching elastic of his gym pants as he lowered them slightly. It was obvious what Kazuma was about to do and it made her feel hot inside and her legs began to quiver as she rubbed her thighs together. Mere feet away from her a teenage boy had begun to masturbate. In truth in Aqua's mind Kazuma was imagining her, why wouldn't he? She was a beautiful deity laying feet from him, there was no reason for him not to think of her while he pleasured himself. Aqua watched through the darkness, her power as a Goddess allowing her to see through the dark.

Kazuma lay on his left side, his right arm making gentle rocking motions, she almost let out a giggle as she heard the slight fap fap fap sound over and over again as his hand obviously moved to pleasure himself. Aqua had been surprised that Kazuma had lasted a week without doing so, from what she had seen from his prior life before meeting him it had been a fairly regular occurrence so for him to wait so long he must be more than a little backed up. Gently rolling her tongue over her lips to moisten them as they suddenly felt very dry, her body trembled as she parted her lips letting out a breath the cold air making it visible in the darkness.

Kazuma stiffened hearing the soft breath that the Goddess had emitted and Aqua quickly closed her eyes, keeping one slightly cracked as she saw Kazuma look over his shoulder at her through the darkness of the stables, there was no possible way he could see her. His face was in a mix of panic and pleasure. Biting her lip softly she took this opportunity to roll over a few more feet towards him, Kazuma stiffened again but after making sure that it was just a midnight roll he once more turned back scooting a few inches from her. Hearing the fap fap fap sound once more Aqua quietly pressed herself up on the hay and glanced over Kazuma's body to get a peek. She was unable to hold down her blush.

She hadn't been lying when she told Kazuma the truth about heaven, how that there was no possible chance of encountering any sexual situations. Heaven was boring, even for the deity's that called it home. She had never had the chance to even witness in person what she was seeing now. All she saw was reports when the dead came to see her, so this was something completely knew. His hand was wrapped around his surprisingly well endowed member, gently stroking it from base to tip. With her ability to see clearly through the darkness she could even see the glint of liquid emitting from the tip before it was coaxed out and slathered over the rest of the shaft. Aqua was stunned, never would she had imagined it would be like this, so... so exciting.

Over and over again Kazuma's had moved back and forth, his shoulder at times moving getting into a rhythm drawing the strokes out more causing soft sighs to emit from the teen. Aqua continued to watch, her face red as her breathing became shallow. Kazuma's own increased breathing was blocking her shallows breaths from his ears. Aqua noticed that the rhythm Kazuma had was now gone, his pace had quickened and more erratic, more liquid forming from the tip making the fap fap fap sound more wet than before. Aqua was surprised when Kazuma's hips joined the action, thrusting back and forth as his hand continued to stroke at a fast pace.

Kazuma's other hand moved up from the hay, gripping his head as he let out more breaths. Leaning a bit further over she saw his face covered in sweat his expression fixed into an expression of complete pleasure. His eyes were closed tightly as he let out a shallow grunt before to Aqua's surprise his hand stroked right down to the base as his hips jutted forward her eyes witnessing a shot of white semen shoot across the hay and hitting the stable wall with a light splat, Kazuma's hand stroked the base rapidly as a few more shots of semen shot forth, not as far as the first but landing in the hay and glistening slightly.

Kazuma's hand continued to pump at the base, a few more streaks shot forth before it turned into a drizzle from a tap pooling in the hay. Kazuma's hand continuing to stroke as his body rutted slightly. His breathing was heavy as he gripped his shaft letting the euphoria wash over him as his penis began to soften in his grip. Aqua watched as Kazuma rose a hand up and wiped it down his gym pants before tucking his member away with a heavy sigh. Aqua simply watched Kazuma's face as he lay there, completely oblivious to her presence. He let a small smile cross his face as he nuzzled his face into the hay satisfied for the night, however Aqua was not.

"Hey... Kazuma. Do it again."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey... Kazuma. Do it again."

The sudden announcement made Kazuma freeze up while his eyes shot open as the hay beneath him shifted and his right arm was grabbed and he was pulled onto his back before he felt a weight on his chest. Aqua had pulled him over and seated herself upon him.

Kazuma couldn't see anything in the darkness of the stables. His face was blushing having been caught masturbating beside the Goddess. Feeling the soft feeling of Aqua's rear now seated on his chest and the intoxicating smell that she emitted after her shower, what once was returning to a flaccid state started to swell once more.

"A-Aqua, get off." Kazuma struggled beneath the goddess careful not to wake the other adventurers less they be lectured about the noise, however she was sitting on his center of gravity making it impossible for him to get out from underneath her. Aqua's eyes were staring down at the swelling of Kazuma's pants once more a wide smile coming to her face as his gym pants began to form a bulge. Her hips unconsciously ground her rear into Kazuma's chest before she leaned down and if it wasn't dark Kazuma would have received a few of the Goddess that he had never had before.

Aqua was inches from the bulge within the gym pants, the heavy scent of musk and semen originated from within, licking her lips once more she rose her shaky hands up to the waistband of Kazuma's Gym pants wanting to look at what was causing the bulge clearly. No caring for the protests coming from the mortal beneath her she quickly pushed the gym pants down only to receive a wet smack in the face as Kazuma's penis struck her. Recoiling back in surprise Kazuma grunted as Aqua was now poised over Kazuma's face having jumped back in her panic.

Kazuma was beginning to panic himself as Aqua's nightwear was anything but breathable and struggled beneath the blue haired goddess, only making Aqua moan as his face was buried between her legs with her knees pressed either side of his head and each movement struck something pleasurable, biting her lip as the unknown sense of pleasure erupted from her core making her face blush as she arched her back grinding down onto Kazuma's face wanting more of that same feeling.

Kazuma's arms reached up clawing at Aqua's night shirt around her stomach before she gripped his wrists and pulled them up before she let out a squeal of excitement as Kazuma's hands grabbed onto her breasts. Holding his gripping hands to her chest she continued to grind her clothed privates into Kazuma's face all the while he was still struggling for her to get off of him.

"Ah! Uh." Aqua moaned arching her back as Kazuma's grip on her breasts tightened to the point of pain but the pleasure from below erased it all. Drool escaped the goddess mouth which hung open as she stared up at the stable rooftop her vision foggy and her mind in a haze unable to form a coherent thought.

Releasing Kazuma's wrists she gasped as his hands pulled downward making her grunt as the fabric of her night shirt was torn and her breasts were exposed to the cool night air causing her pink nipples to stiffen in the darkness.

"Ka-Kazuma!" Aqua moaned grinding herself against him more and more, Kazuma's arms flailing about as Aqua grew closer and closer to release.

Kazuma seeing no other choice as he was about to lose consciousness placed both his hands on Aquas now bare stomach and traveled up her flawless skin his hands sending tremors of pleasure through Aqua as his hands traced over her stomach which was in constant motion as she rocked back and forth. Kazuma's hands continued upwards dancing over her ribcage before coming to the swell of her breasts.

Aqua's rocking came upon more forceful as Kazuma's hands wrapped around each of the goddess swaying breasts from below. The moment Kazuma gripped Aquas breasts tightly his grip firm as he pulled down as if milking a cow's teats, Aqua came for the first time in her life and right now there was nothing more she ever wanted.

As Kazuma pulled down on Aqua's breasts her hips lifted giving Kazuma the opportunity to sit up only to be hit with something wet as Aqua moaned and while her body jolted over and over as she now lay face down in his lap her risen hips inches from his face without him even knowing it unable to see through the darkness. Kazuma took in deep breaths to try and regain his breathing, almost dying by a Goddess sitting on his face, what kind of way was that? He didn't know if it'd be worse than dying in shock by trauma for attempting to save someone...

Shaking his head from his thoughts he tried to focus his gaze in the darkness as his chest heaved but there was no way he was able to see without a light source. Raising a hand up he wiped his face from the liquid that had hit him only to find it slightly sticky as he wiped his face.

"Ka-Kazuma." Aqua moaned, her breath shaking only for Kazuma to tense as her breath enveloped the side of his penis. Her head was laying side on his lap, his erection firmly standing right by her face as she looked at it as if it was a deity all of it's own. Before Kazuma could move to stop the Goddess from her next action Aqua clumsily locked her lips on the shaft of his penis close to the base as if kissing it. Groaning Kazuma quickly pushed Aqua away causing Aqua to let out an echoing smack as her lips were removed from the shaft as she landed in the hay.

"W-Wh-What are you doing!?" Kazuma hissed quickly tucking himself back away into his pants and searching for Aqua in the direction he had pushed her however without even the hint of a light source there was no telling where she was now. Feeling the change in motion of the hay he swallowed nervously as she climbed closer and closer to the point Kazuma felt a slight breath on his lips surprising him at how close she was without him even knowing.

"Kazuma." Aqua whispered softly causing the hairs on the back of Kazuma's neck stand on end as his lips were brushed with her breath, what was wrong with this useless goddess? He should just scream sexual assault and be done with it.

"Do it again Kazuma." Aqua continued her breath trailer up his cheek to his ear. "I want to see you do it again." Her breath was slightly elevated as she let out a moan, the unusual sounds from the darkness causing Kazuma to blush slightly. Aqua herself was rubbing herself over her soiled pants increasing her breathing to obvious pants of pleasure.

"I want to see that face on Kazuma again." Aqua moaned as she pushed her forehead against Kazuma's shoulder. "That euphoric face. Do I have the same face as Kazuma right now?"

"H-Ho-How am I supposed to know that!?" Kazuma hissed. "I can't see anything, I'm surprised you can!" He continued in a hushed whisper, he really didn't want the other adventurers to awaken to this kind of situation. He had risked it all by masturbating beside Aqua thinking she was asleep, in his mind he figured if he was caught he'd be called out on it by the Goddess but this... this was not what he was expecting at all, what was an inexperienced virgin to do!?

Feeling hands on his shoulders Kazuma grunted before he was pushed back down into the hay, the obvious assailant being Aqua as she straddled his legs. "A-Aqua!" Kazuma grit through his teeth as Aqua dug at his waistband pulling forth his still swollen penis once more one of her slim hands wrapping around it slightly. Kazuma began to struggle, Aqua batting his hands away each time before they both stopped hearing a grunt from another stall. Aqua sat perched upon Kazuma who lay dead still beneath her.

Both of their breath's hitched as a light glow emanated from the other stable stall as a lantern was lit, both seeing the silhouette of a man raise up groggily as he muttered something that the two weren't able to pick up. Kazuma took this time to look at Aqua and his eyes widened in shock seeing her godly form in the glow of light.

Her top was torn revealing her well rounded breasts and hardened pink tips, the tattered remains of her night shirt hanging around her waist revealing her flawless skin down to her stomach. The goddess face was a mixed of panic and euphoria as her eyes darted across the stall to see what the adventure on the other side was doing. Her pants were soaked with the obvious female fluids she had produced while riding Kazuma's face and her hand was still wrapped around his throbbing shaft. If... if they were caught now... Kazuma would probably die of shock all over again!

"G-Get off." Kazuma whispered harshly but Aqua shook her head slightly still watching the movement of the other adventurer as he fumbled around in his stall beside them, her hand wrapped around his cock began to move up slightly making Kazuma's already blushing cheeks inflame more as he understood Aqua's intent. Shaking his head furiously not wanting this from the useless goddess, hadn't he had enough sexual assault tonight!?

A grunt escaped the other man as he rose the lamp and Kazuma almost let out a squeal as Aqua dived atop of him, their faces mashed together cheek to cheek Aqua's long hair covering him. Kazuma's eyes could see through the strands of blue as the man placed the lantern on a shelf high above before they heard a creak as the stable opened and the man left leaving the lantern.

Toilet Break?

"H-He's gone Aqua, get off now." Aqua didn't reply, simply moving her hands from her sides to Kazuma's waist making him pale, was she really going to continue? Her cold hands made his breath hitch as she slid them up under his shirt moving his shirt up over his stomach to his chest, she rose up slightly giving her room to push the shirt up to his neck before pressing her chest down onto his. Swallowing as he felt the stiff nipples graze over his skin he clenched his eyes shut trying to think of anything else to will his erection away but the sudden grinding of Aqua stopped that as she ground Kazuma's cock between them.

"Ka-Kazuma, stop fighting." Aqua whispered hoarsely as she rose her head up her long strands of hair pooling around Kazuma who looked up at the beautiful goddess that was blushing indecently. "Y-You should be honored." She muttered continuing to grind her hips against his feeling the swell of Kazuma's cock against her covered privates.

"Ho-Honoured my ass!" Kazuma grit out however unable to help let the moans escape him as his erection was pleasure by Aqua's movements, he was already sensitive to his earlier masturbation not to mention everything Aqua had done since then. Aqua wrapped her hands under Kazuma's arms and gripped shoulders increasing her grinding feeling the euphoric pleasure she had while grinding against Kazuma's face.

Kazuma himself was no longer able to hold back, his hips moving upon instinct to Aqua's own actions and grinding his hips causing Aqua to moan in pleasure Aqua moved a hand from Kazuma's shoulder and reached back around doing her best to pull her pajama pants down for more contact but was unable too.

"Hey Kazuma, help." She pouted unable to remove her pants without stopping her actions.

"Use-useless Goddess." Kazuma muttered completely red faced as he moved his hands onto Aqua's naked back and moving down to her waist grabbing the waistband of her pants and pushing them down slightly until he managed it far enough so he could bend his leg and hook a toe in the waistband and pull them down to Aqua's ankles.

Aqua moaned gripping Kazuma tighter as the loss of clothing simply increased the sensations she was now feeling. Kazuma grunted thrusting up into Aqua's own grinding movements wrapping an arm around Aqua's back while the other unintentionally grabbed one of Aqua's underwear clad cheeks and gripped firmly as both of their movements became more fluid and forced as they panted for breath locking eyes with one another.

"Pe-Pervert!" Aqua moaned. "HikiNEET!" Grunting like animals while Aqua tried to condemn him, Kazuma could no longer care as he flipped Aqua over into the hay so he was on top, her legs coiling around his waist as he thrust with intention Aqua doing the same as she clung to the teen.

Right now there was nothing but animal instinct between the two, rutting like wild beasts as sweat formed on both of their faces. Aqua moaned as Kazuma took control, both in being inexperienced as they were had no idea if they were even doing this right. While they knew penetration was essential neither had yet to cross that line, the feeling of one another pressed against one another was enough for the two virgins.

"A-Aqua." Kazuma moaned feeling the increasing release grow closer as his hips made more forceful thrusts grinding his penis upon the cleft formed from Aqua's underwear being driven into her lower lips, soaked with her juices. Aqua grabbed Kazuma's hand pulling it between them and moving it to her breast, Kazuma not being needed to be told what to do began to fondle without hesitation making Aqua arch her back as her nipple was pinched and twisted.

"Hnnh Kazuma... Ah Kazuma." Aqua moaned over and over again, her voice getting higher and higher as both hands clawed at Kazuma's back over his gym jacket which was still in place. Biting her lip she looked up into Kazuma's face, his mouth open letting out pants as his eyes were clenched tightly shut, it was the same face he had made earlier when he had thought he was alone. The same face Aqua wanted to see again. Moving a hand to the back of Kazuma's head she pulled him down as she rose hers up crashing her lips into his and kissing the teen that had brought her to another world.

Kazuma was surprised by the kiss and thrust forward making Aqua gasp into his open mouth as her body shivered moaning into Kazuma's mouth as she came, Kazuma grunted as he released along with Aqua, a pool of semen forming between them as both of their bodies shivered through orgasmic bliss. Kazuma gave a few more quick thrusts shooting the last of his semen, grunts echoing from the kiss the two shared before he fell atop of her completely exhausted using her breasts as a pillow.

Aqua's chest heaved even with the weight of Kazuma's head atop of it, sweat running down each breath as she uncoiled herself from around Kazuma. She didn't say anything as Kazuma lay still atop of her, it was pleasant this feeling of the aftermath of what they had just endured together. Laying her head back in the hay she sighed blissfully feeling the fluids both had released pooling both between her legs and their stomachs that were pressed together housing Kazuma's still erect penis. Aqua felt Kazuma's body tense as the stable doors beside them closed before a breath echoed out and the lantern that had been lit was extinguished.

Aqua smiled raising a hand up and running it through Kazuma's messy sweat covered hair, the teen raising his head, Aqua seeing through the darkness to see him looking at her even though he couldn't see himself. Simply entangling her hand through his hair she smiled softly laying back in the hay closing her eyes.

"A-Aqua." Kazuma whispered softly.

"Hmm." Aqua hummed in response before she gasped as she felt something wet and warm travel across her breast realising it was his tongue before she felt Kazuma shift above her, his hand moving between their bodies before her eyes flew open as Kazuma's hand moved her underwear to the side and he lowered himself slightly. Her face was a mix of nervousness and excitement as she felt Kazuma's penis press against her opening.

Raising her head she looked at Kazuma through the darkness, the teen looking kinda cool in this moment. She smiled and pulled him down into another kiss as he pressed into her.


End file.
